Sketch
by rosanera
Summary: Sketch adalah kumpulan drabble galau DBSK. Setiap kisah merupakan potongan hati mereka yang telah tercabik. Kali ini, Jung Yunholah yang akan berbagi. Andai dia bisa, dia ingin mencabut jantung yang selalu berdetak ini. Jantung yang dulu hanya berdetak untuk tiga hal, DBSK, Cassiopeia, dan Jaejoong.


**Tittle: Sketch**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst & Frienship**

**Disclaimer: Fanfict ini pernah di-posting di akun saya yang lain, CD-Elfyza**

* * *

_Yunho memulai coretannya lagi. Kiasan hatinya yang dituangkan ke atas kertas putih. Kumpulan garis hitam tanpa aturan. Hanya mengikuti kemana hati membawanya. Dia tak tahu dimana harus memulainya. Begitu juga bagaimana mengakhirinya. Bahkan, untuk menelusuri permulaan dari titik yan membawanya pada garis selanjutnya, dia tak bisa mengingat lagi._

_-Sketch-_

Malam menurunkan selimut hitamnya. Menyelimuti hati manusia dengan kehangatan dengan caranya sendiri. Bukan panas membakar seperti yang dimiliki matahari. Membuat manusia merasa tenang dengan segala sisinya yang tersembunyi.

Seperti hati seorang lelaki yang kini tengah memakukan mata hitamnya ke batas cakrawala yang maha luas. Seakan mengerti, angin pun berhembus pelan, ikut mengiringi hatinya yang kini mengembara ke batas cakrawala lain.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Otaknya kembali mengirimkan lembar demi lembar kenangan yang datang tanpa diminta. Bagaimana dulu dia tertawa. Bagaimana dulu dia tersenyum. Bagaimana dulu detik yang terdengar di telinganya selalu terdengar lain. Seperti melodi. Seperti harmoni. Seperti bidadari. Dia.

Tanpa diminta pula, kesendirian yang magis itu kembali mendekap Yunho. Mengelilinginya dengan segala kenangan yang membuat akar hatinya tercabik. Lukanya kembali menganga. Andai dia bisa, dia ingin mencabut jantung yang selalu berdetak ini. Jantung yang dulu hanya berdetak untuk tiga hal.

TVXQ, Cassiopeia, dan….

_Jaejoong…_

_FLASHBACK_

_Salju turun malam itu. Kau bernafas dengan muka merah meraih udara yang membeku. Matamu menatapku. Memaksaku untuk segera bicara. Sepertinya, kau tidak tahan lagi untuk segera kembali ke kamarmu yang hangat._

_Tapi, kunikmati semuanya. Kau dan segala yang ada di sekelilingmun terlanjur menyedotku. Ke dalam dunia yang entah mengapa terasa seperti mimpi._

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Akhirnya, aku bertanya juga. Kau menghindari mataku. Kebiasaanmu saat berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu._

_Lalu, perlahan kau mendongak dan memperlihatkan kedua mata itu. Mata yang hadir dalam mimpiku. Gilakah aku? Mungkin. Aku gila karena telah mengenalmu. Telah bersamamu. Dan telah mencintaimu._

"_Kenapa?" Balasmu. Lebih mirip gumaman. Terdengar ragu. Namun aku tahu maksudmu._

"_Kenapa aku peduli?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri._

_Kau mengangguk pelan._

"_Karena…" Jawabku tanpa aba-aba. Kakiku melangkah begitu saja. _

"_Aku memegang kedua tanganmu yang gemetar karena salju terus berjatuhan di antara kita. Belum lagi angin malam yang berhembus tanpa henti._

"_Aku mencintaimu…" Akhirnya, pengakuan itu keluar juga. Kau terkejut. Pusaran warna itu terlihat lagi pada hitamnya manik matamu. Bukan pusaran hitam seperti yang selama ini ku yakini. Pusaran warna yang kembali mengabulkan inginku untuk mendekapmu. _

_Ya, tanganku merengkuh tubuhmu. Tubuh yang penuh dengan keindahan lekuk dan membayangi tidurku. Akhirnya, kita tahu, rasa kita selalu satu._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kedua belah bibir Yunho melengkung ke atas. Kenangan itu membuatnya bahagia, sekligus sakit yang membakar. Perasaan menggelegak dalam dadanya membuat Yunho hendak muntah. Tangannya semakin kebas karena mati rasa dalam jiwanya. Kecuali satu rasa raksasa yang membuatnya putus asa.

Manik mata hitam Yunho menghilang ke dalam kelopak matanya. Dia menyelami kelam yang berenang di sekitarnya. Mencari kedamaian yang mungkin masih tersisa dari perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa aku masih punya alasan untuk hidup?" Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dia membutuhkan satu jawaban. Agar dia tetap bernafas. Tetap mempertahankan dirinya.

" masih punya Cassiopeia," Sebuah jawaban membuat Yunho membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Dia mendapati Changmin berdiri di belakangnya dengan sorot mata sama matinya dengan jiwanya. Tapi, Yunho tahu, _maknae _itu berpikir lebih rasional darinya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tetap percaya, _Hyung. _Itulah yang kau katakan pada Jaejoong _hyung. _Jangan menyerah sekarang_. _Masih banyak waktu untuk berusaha mencintai diri kita sendiri dan memperbaiki yang telah hilang," Changmin maju selangkah. "Pegang tanganku, _leader._" Changmin mengulurkan tangannnya.

Tubuhku serasa limbung karena kenyataan yang sebenarnya sangat nyata untuk dilihat. Aku hanya terlalu meratapi diriku sendiri. Tanpa ku tahu, jutaan Cassie di luar sana bertarung untukku, untuk kami. Untuk kebebasan ku dan Changmin.

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Changmin.

"Kita tidak ada pilihan selain percaya, kan?" Kakiku berhasil menjejak tanah di bawah pagar besi yang sebelumnya ku naiki.

Changmin tersenyum. Senyum yang entah sejak kapan menghilang dari hari-hariku. Dia pasti juga menderita.

"Changmin-ah, kita akan melakukannya bersama, kan?" Tanyaku memastikan harapku.

"Benar, _hyung. _Kita akan bertahan bersama." Aku berhasil menemukannya dalam gelap. Senyum Changmin membuatku kembali percaya, suatu saat, kami akan bersama kembali..

* * *

Cerita ini adalah kumpulan drabble galau DBSK. Setiap chapter adalah potongan-potongan scene tentang mereka. Benang merah di masing-masing chapter adalah bagaimana cara mempertahankan diri mereka sendiri. Semua cerita di fanfict ini Rated-T. Kalau mau NC, aku akan bikin cerita di luar fanfict ini dengan judul berbeda.

Promosi dikit nih, ada yang mau fanfict straight!Jaejoong? NC kok. Tenang aja. Hehe..


End file.
